Forevermore
by clio1111
Summary: Two gods, one from hell the other from heaven, fall secretly in love and have a baby. The other gods are not very happy about this and so they take drastic measures. Will they finally be able find happines as family at the end? Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Don't own Naruto** (ItaNaru)

**Forevermore**

Summary: When the gods are divided in two factions, love does not care about sides. When 2 lovers are discovered, they get separated but not before creating a child. Will this family meet again and save the world from darkness before war destroys everything they hold dear? Mpreg

**Prologue **

Throughout the heavens screams of pain could be heard, and everyone knew who was making them and why.

"AHHH, it hurts so much please mother something's wrong with the baby", said a golden haired young god to his red haired mother.

"I know son, but that's because the father of the child its not here with you".

"And whose fault is that mother? I love him so much. I don't care what the others say; I don't care about sides or an old war. AHHHH, please mother no matter what happens to me I beg you don't le them hurt my baby", cried the young god giving birth.

"My dear you know the punishment …"

"NO", interrupted the blond one. "If someone is to be punish for… ohh, for the mere crime of loving someone let it be me"

Meanwhile, some distance from the one giving birth, the other gods were in a meeting.

"Fellow gods of heaven you know the reason of this gathering, at this moment my son is giving birth to a child and you know who the sire of said child is", the blond haired king of heaven said while looking at each of his fellow gods in the eyes.

The other gods began to murmur and whisper with each other. They all knew the consequences of such an occurrence. The king of heaven let them process the situation before he continued.

"We are in council to determine what will be the destiny of my son and his child".

The other gods then began to voice their opinions,

"The child should die, imagine a child of hell here among us in heaven", said an old god whose body was almost completely cover in bandages. Some gods nodded in accord with such opinion.

A god with long white hair caught at his nape said "no, the child is innocent, it should be sent to hell with its father we should not taint our hands with the blood of an innocent".

The majority of the gods seem to agree with this choice, and so they decided to give the child to his father in hell.

"Now what it's to be done with my son, my fellow gods?"

This was to be the hardest decision, for the son of the king of heaven was their Sun god, he provided light and life to the mortal world. Without him the earth and its inhabitants would die of cold, there would only be darkness and every god would loose their worshipers. They had to tread carefully or else all would be lost. After a long discussion they decided that the prince of heaven would be put to sleep in an undisclosed tomb on Earth, there he would rest for all eternity and so the sun would keep up shining although without it usual warmth. The mortals would have a harder life but at least they would have the chance to survive.

While the council of the gods decided the future of the sun god and his child, said god just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The child was beautiful, with hair and eyes as black as a starless night, and pale skin just like his father. The child's mother after all the pain was happily admiring his son.

When all of a sudden, a young frazzle goddess, enters the birth room, she looks at her mistress the queen of heaven and says "my lady the other gods have decided that the child will be sent to his father and that the prince will be to sleep forever".

The young prince smiled down at his son with eyes full of tears.

"See little one you will live even though I won't be with you, you will have your father. He's a great man and he will love you for the both of us."

The queen watched her son while her heart was breaking. In that moment she decided that she could not allow this injustice. She knew that the council's decision would not be implemented until the next day, or at least she hoped that they would have a heart and giver her son some time with his child. In that moment she decided to go and seek the help of the only god who could help her son Kyuubi, the former king of heaven and father of the present one. Only he as god of time and creation could go against the other younger gods.

She turn to her son and said, "dear there may be a way out of this but it will not be easy, I must leave you for now but I'll be back soon".

"I have faith in you mother, if there is a way I know you will find it."

With that the queen of heaven left. Not much time passed after leaving her son and grandchild that she arrived to Kyuubi's home located near the sun, at the border of heaven and Earth. From this point heaven and Earth could be seen at the same time, it was one of the most beautiful places in existence, always full of colors and light.

The queen knocked at the door and Kyuubi's wife and former queen of heaven named Tsunade, a busty blond haired goddess, answered the door.

Very happily she greets the present queen.

"Well hello there, haven't seen you for awhile. But I can see from your expression that you're not here for a simple visit come in dear."

The queen enters the manor and fallows the older goddess inside.

"Since I imagine you are here to see Kyuubi come with me and I will take you to him, he's at his study at the moment reading one of those books the humans like to write so much".

Tsunade knocks at a very big oak wood door, and after hearing a small grunt entered. Inside was the oldest god in existence, even though he still looks as a man in his late 30's. He takes his gaze off his book and looks at his visitors. His small smile turns into a frown when he sees his daughter in law. He knows that something had happen and it was not good.

"My dear I can see that you are distraught about something. Tell me what has happened on heaven", Kyuubi says with a very strong yet kind voice.

"Oh, father of heaven I've come here because you are the only one that can save my son from the eternal sleep that he's been condemn to."

With a soft thud Kyuubi's book falls to the carpeted floor as he rapidly stands up from his chair and with a very angry voice booms "WHAT? What in the seven pits of hell is going on in heaven? Explain woman."

The red haired queen then explains how her son fell in love with the young king of hell, how he then got pregnant, how the other gods reacted when they found out and lastly what they decided to do with her son and grandson.

Kyuubi could not believe the stupidity of the gods of heavens. He understood their reactions but how could they had not seen that maybe everything that had happened might had ended the animosity between heaven and hell. His grandson had taken the first step towards peace between the gods but now he really doubted that the king of hell would be opened to peace. He had to do something or else a real war between heaven and hell could start.

With a determined expression he looks at his daughter in law, "come we need to hurry before those fools start a war that can only bring destruction and despair to every one, be they mortal or immortal."

The three gods then depart for heaven. Upon arrival, the queen of heavens goes to her son, while Kyuubi and Tsunade go directly to where the council of the gods it's being held. Without much ado Kyuubi breaks down the doors and enters the room. Rapidly his furious gaze looks around the room full of gods and settles on that of his son.

In a very booming voice declares "so this is where the war monger fools are".

His son winces at that, but says nothing. In fact not one of the gods present dares to say anything to Kyuubi. Not long after, the queen of heaven enters the meting room with a very desperate look on her face and every eye there settles on her. She looks at her husband with angry teary eyes.

"Tell me where is my son, what have all of you done?"

Kyuubi knows then what had happen and so with a thunderous expression turns back to the other gods.

"You sealed him already didn't you, you bunch of fools. You waited until she was gone and did it. Do you know what you have started today? You have started the beginning of the end."

The gods looked fearfully at each other, but it's the king of the gods that answers his father.

"It had to be done, but my son it's not dead at least there is still hope for him", he said the last part looking t his wife.

Kyuubi narrowed his dark blue eyes at the king. He then understood the words of his son and knew what they meant. The majority of the gods had wanted to punish the young prince and the king could not undermine them without spilling blood. It was now up to Kyuubi to provide that hope.

"Then I will tell you gods of heaven what that hope will be in this prophesy;

_The child in black will come_

_and the sun will rise once more._

_With bonds entwine,_

_the heirs will fight_

_to make all wrongs right._

_And so the gods must come_

_and become one once more,_

_if the darkness_

_they hope to overcome._

_Only then will happiness_

_and peace will come_

_to all three lands forevermore. _

This you foolish gods shall be the only thing that might save you from what you have done today." With those last words he turned and left the heavens along with his wife.

The remaining gods were silent. The king stood up and left the room with his queen.

Outside and far away from the others the wife turns to her husband with reproachful eyes.

"Why, Minato? If only you had stalled for more time, your father could have stopped the punishment."

"No my dear Kushina, that would had brought more bloodshed to heaven. Jiraiya and I knew that you would go to my father once you had heard of the judgment. You and father were our only hope, Naruto may be asleep now but it won't be forever. One day our sun will return and this hate between heaven and hell may end."

The couple hugged each other finding some consolation in Kyuubi's prophecy.

"Now, Kushina you must take the child to his father. A messenger has already been dispatched to hell. Itachi must be on his way to the border of hell as we speak, explained everything to him. I know he must be angry already, but reassure him with the prophecy. I will take Naruto to his resting place and inscribe the prophecy there. The tomb will remain a secret but the prophecy shall be known to everyone. The world must keep hope alive."

With that said the couple parted and went to do what they had to do. Minato took Naruto to Earth and Kushina departed with her grandson towards the border of hell and Earth.

When Kushina arrived at the border Itachi was already there, he was pacing, when he hears someone coming he turn towards said person. He was angry and confused; an envoy from heaven had delivered a message from Minato to him, it didn't explain much just that he had to go alone to the border of hell and Earth if he wanted to know about Naruto. It had been months since he had seen or heard from his beloved that even though he knew it might be trap he went. He certainly it's not expecting the one that arrives to the meeting point.

Kushina rapidly recognizes the young king of hell. He's tall, dressed in a dark light armor, with unblemished alabaster skin, with eyes and long hair (caught at his nape) beautifully black. She's nervous, she knows that he's a very powerful god with a very violent temper when angered, it is said that his eyes even turn red when angered. With a deep breath she walks towards him, she can see that he's wearied of her and she can understand his reaction.

"Greetings Itachi Uchiha, King of Hell, I bring you tidings from your beloved Naruto, Prince of the Heavens. I also bring your son, who was born on this day."

She then unwraps' the bundle that she carries. When Itachi, who is still shocked by the news, goes to see the bundle he sees a small child that looks just like him. Kushina then gives the babe to his father; she for the first time sees a smile on the king of hell's face, a smile that transforms his entire countenance, which makes her dread even more the upcoming conversation.

Itachi looks up at the goddess after studying his son. He knows there is more to this, months without word from Naruto and now Kushina brings him a son, his and Naruto's.

"Tell me, Kushina Queen of the Heavens, what is the meaning of this, where is Naruto? I know he would never part from his child even for a moment."

Kushina turns her sight away from his and with a sad and heavy sigh tells him everything that happened on heaven on that day. When her story ended tears were running down her face and Itachi was so angry that his ayes were red.

"Why?" he growls.

"Because the majority of the gods from heaven are fools, but there's still hope. One day Naruto will return to us."

"What does that prophecy means?"

"I don't know only Kyuubi knows. But you know the nature of prophecies; they must run their natural course without interference from us the gods. Farewell now, King of Hell may we see each other again in better circumstances and please love and take care of my grandchild."

She then turns to leave, but before she does Itachi stops her with a question.

"Wait, does the boy have a name?"

"How foolish of me I forgot to tell you, yes he has a name. When he was born and Naruto saw him for the first time he said with a great smile 'your name shall be Sasuke Uchiha, son of the great King of Hell, Itachi Uchiha".

With a last smile towards the baby she left, but not before she notice a lone single tear running down Itachi's face.

Still looking down at his son's little face he turns to return to his castle, but before he steps onto his chariot he whispers to the child "one day little one your mother will return to us and we will become a family, the three of us forevermore."

**Ψ~Ω~Ψ~Ω~Ψ~Ω~Ψ~Ω~Ψ~Ω~Ψ**

*In the story the world it's divided in three realms. The fist realm is **Heaven**, where gods live and bring light to the mortals and other kinds of immortals who are not divine. The second realm is **Earth**, where mortal and other immortal creatures live. The last realm is **Hell**, where gods that bring darkness and death to Earth live (this does not make them bad, just likely unpopular among the earthlings).

*The story has some inspiration from Greek mythology, but the majority will be made up by me.

* And yes, it's so weird for Sasuke to be Naruto and Itachi's son; I just had to do it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto** (ItaNaru)

**Chapter 1 **

**Present time**

**.**

"Prince Sasuke, please calm down."

A very annoyed prince of Hell stopped his angry muttering and pacing around his private sitting room.

"What is it Karin?" came the snide retort.

"Your highness please you must calm down before you bring down the castle with your lightning" replied the red headed attendant.

Sasuke knew that what she said was right but he just couldn't simmer down after his last talk with his father the king of Hell.

A red eyed prince looked at the girl, "how can I calm down when he denied me once again permission to go to the Earth realm. I'm old enough to go by myself; I just turned 400 hundreds years old today, all I wanted for my birthday was to leave Hell and finally see the mortal realm. Was that too much to ask? He still treats me as a little kid that can go nowhere without his supervision", retorted a very angry prince to his attendant.

All in total the prince had 3 personal attendants; Karin the healer, Suigetsu the white headed sword maniac bodyguard and Juugo the strawberry headed silent nature friendly giant bodyguard.

These 3 had been with Sasuke for almost his entire life, that's why they are also his most trusted friends, though Karin and Suigetsu annoyed the crap out of him especially when they were bickering with one another. They are minor deities with not real role except to keep Sasuke safe.

The three attendants were now staring at the prince since it was their first time hearing their young lord uttered such an emotional and long rant.

Sasuke had always been kind of silent and brooding, his first and favorite word (which he learn from his father) was "hn" something otherwise popularly know as a grunt.

Maybe one of the main reasons that Sasuke was like that was because all his life he has been surrounded by bodyguards and servants. It wasn't until he turned 200 years old (in human years, which are like 8 years old in godlike years) did he finally was presented with his current attendants which weren't much older than him.

The raven haired prince didn't have an easy childhood because of the escalading conflict with the gods of Heaven.

The younger generations of the three realms did not exactly know how such bitter enmity between Heaven and Hell came to be, they just knew that Earth was the favorite battleground for their conflict. Across the last four centuries many assassins tried to do away with Hell's royal family, especially with the prince' life, though not many knew the real reason for this.

The people of Earth were wearied of all this clashes between the gods. Life there was no longer easy. Hunger and plague were the most common results of the gods' battles among the population, be they humans or immortals. The sun did not shine as brightly nor did it provide the warmth it once did.

The only thing that kept the earthlings from totally despairing was a prophecy of old that parents recite to their children to keep the hope of a better future alive.

One of the stories that the earthlings loved to tell among themselves, along the prophecy, is the story of the beautiful Sun god. A compassionate god that one day will return to bring life and warmth to the cold barren earth. No one knew exactly how or when but they kept hoping for his return with all their hearts, even the most skeptics kept this small hope of salvation deep within them.

Sasuke finally forced himself to calm down after taking very deep breaths. He finally had an epiphany; he was going to Earth without his father's permission. He was old enough to face whatever could be thrown at him. For years he had been trained in the art of war, battle, and politics, among others. He knew almost all there was to know about his powers all he needed now was real experience to test everything he has ever learned.

The prince of Hell was going to finally show everyone that he was a god worthy enough to be the son of the great Itachi Uchiha, the King of Hell.

Also he wanted to know more about his mother. He knew very little of him, all he knew was that he was a god from Heaven and that his father loved him so much that he has never taken interest in another, not even having insignificant affairs, always holding forever sacred the memory of his beloved.

He had always suspected that the main reason that his father hated the gods of Heavens is because they did something to his mother. All he knew was that a lot of his questions would be answered if he were to go Earth.

The three attendants after hearing their prince's declaration were left almost blind, deaf and dumb. They finally got their wits together and tried with everything they had to dissuade their young lord of such a thing.

Finally knowing that there was nothing that they could do they started to prepared for their upcoming journey in secret, cause they knew that if king Itachi got wind of their plans before they set out they all would be severely punished, though the attendants would get the real brunt of their king's anger.

Hours later they finally made it to the border between Hell and Earth.

Sasuke was very much exited, he couldn't even begin to believe that he hadn't done this much sooner. He was finally free to go adventuring freely without his father's eyes watching out for him.

.

**On Earth **

**.**

It was a normal day. The weather was dry yet cold, the sky clear yet without any real sparkle. Little did the people from Earth know that really important changes were coming their way.

Wind started to pick up and lightning like never before seen started to light up the horizon. Four riders wearing black cloaks arrived to Earth with so much force that in parts near the arrival earthquakes could be felt. Mountains trembled and animals ran away.

The earth trembled on many cities, including one know as Konoha. This city was one of the most prosper cities of the realm. The center of power was the Temple dedicated to the beloved Sun-god. Every year many pilgrims would come to visit the temple to pray to the god. They brought with them commerce and money.

What no one knew was that in the forest outside the city, the only green forest left in the world was a cave, but not just any cave.

This one was actually a tomb. Decorated with suns made of gold, high class furniture, jewels, mirrors that reflected natural light inside the cave, and many other riches; in the middle was a stone sarcophagus and inside a beautiful golden coffin with wrought suns and plants all over it. Even this peaceful place was affected by the tremors. Parts of the ceiling fell and even the lid of the coffin moved. Energy started to fill the place like never before.

.

**In Heaven**

**.**

The gods had felt the energy change on the Earth, but they didn't know what it was or what had caused it. Emissaries were promptly dispatched by the King of Heaven.

The origins of this phenomenon had to be found out. He had a feeling that great changes were approaching, maybe even what he and his queen had waited for 400 years would finally come to pass.

.

**In Hell **

**.**

"WHAT?!" screamed a livid black clad King of Hell to the poor servant who was unfortunate enough to bring the news to the dreaded monarch.

After such a yell even the castle walls shivered. Everyone winced and felt pity for the poor soul that caused such a reaction.

In the throne room the walls were still trembling with the force of the king's power that was licking out of him in his anger.

"Where were the guards when my son and his companions were leaving the castle? I will maim them, I will send them to the pits of Tartarus!" ranted King Itachi who seem to be having a psychotic breakdown, something rarely seen in the usually composed king.

"Calm down Itachi. Otherwise you won't be able to find the little prince" said a cheerful voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Was that a trick question?"

"Answer me before I decide to part your useless head from your body Kakashi."

"Well my lord I bring tidings from my king. It seems that there was a power surge on Earth. Lots of earthquakes, strong winds and powerful lightning have been seen and felt trough out the realm. Sounds familiar to you?"

"So he disobeyed me after all", it was said as a statement rather than a question by the dark king.

"Knowing who his mother is, are you really that surprised? I remember a time when a certain little prince would sneak out from Heaven to meet a certain little king from Hell" crooned an annoying happy voice.

Itachi started seething at the mention of his beloved. One could almost see the smoke and frothing coming out of him. A vision that would make even the strongest of gods faint at the mere sight of it.

Of course a certain sadistic emissary from Heaven just crowed in victory at being able to transform the suave black haired man into a demonic mass of anger. The silver haired emissary knew that even he was not safe from the powerful god in front of him if he pushed too much.

So with a placating gesture he started again. "Calm down Uchiha. I just came to inform you that Heaven has sent out agents to find out the cause of all this changes on Earth. Now that I know that the little prince has flown the coop I imagine that he's probably in the thick of all of these occurrences."

Itachi started to take deep breaths to calm his psychotic ire. He knew Kakashi was right. Now was the time to act and not have a fit, that could wait until after he locates and brings back his wayward son and his companions. Oh, but how much he will enjoy punishing them when the time comes.

"I imagine that after this little stop you will continue on your way to Earth. If you find my son have me inform, I will send my own minions to look for Sasuke. Do not confront him, he may be young but he's still very powerful and dangerous."

"Oh I don't doubt it, knowing the stock that he comes from. With such pedigree that boy is sure to bring the three realms down with him. I will inform you if I find the little prince but know that I must and will inform my king as well."

With those last words Kakashi made a small bow of respect and left with a speed that only the messenger of Heaven could achieved.

Itachi had calm down enough and his passive and cold face had returned. He wasn't worried about Kakashi informing his own king about Sasuke, he knew Minato would never hurt the boy since said boy was Naruto's child.

Many times over the centuries Minato had sent Kakashi to Hell with information about threats and plots against Sasuke and even himself.

Suddenly he stood up and a silver long staff with a big ruby on top appeared on his right hand. He brought the staff down twice to call out his elite guard. This group, also know as the Akatsuki, were the best of the best of Hell. These guys are fearless, relentless strong, true demons and just what he needs at this moment.

In a poof of smoke two men, with black cloaks adorned with red clouds identifying them as Akatsuki members, appeared.

One was the commander of the group, a man with orange hair, silver studs all over his face and strange purple eyes named Yahiko, but everyone called him Pain because he was an expert in dealing out the worse kind of pain to those unlucky enough to be on his hit list.

The other was a very tall man with bluish skin and shark like features that was always seen carrying a gigantic sword covered in bandages on his back named Kisame, Pain's second in command.

Pain, as always, showed the respect due to his king by falling down on one knee en bowing his head. Kisame being the unredeemable guy that he was just stood up there smirking like a shark that had smelled too much blood.

"We await your orders my king" a monotone voice uttered.

"Pain you along with the whole of the Akatsuki must part immediately to Earth. You must bring back my son. I do not care what you must do but I want Sasuke safe and sound by me side as soon as possible".

Kisame started to cackled. "So the little prince has gone on an adventure without his daddy's permission. This is going to be so much fun".

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the shark like man. "Remember, you will bring my son back safe and sound, with all his body parts intact. Otherwise others will feel the brunt of my displeasure."

Pain having stood up now answered back. "Do not worry my king; we will bring the prince back to Hell. Thy will shall be done." With that the man gave another short bow and both Akatsuki members disappeared to fulfill their orders.

With the 2 men gone, Itachi was left alone to wallow in memories of his beloved. Not many knew this, but around his neck the king wore a thick golden rope made of links, on it a pendant in the form of a sun with a blue diamond in the middle. This diamond was almost the color of his dear Naruto's eyes.

Every time he was sad, depressed or just plain psychotic he would subtly touch the necklace given to him by his love the last time they had seen each other. The necklace signified a promise of eternal love between them.

He also gave Naruto a gift. He gave him a white gold necklace with a large light blue crystal like stone in the middle and 2 smaller diamond on each side. But this crystal was not a common one, for in ancient time it was called the Stone of Life. It was said that it held power over life and death.

The stone was created in the time before the mortals came to be in the deepest parts of Hell. It was said to contain a lot of power. But that was not the reason that Itachi gifted it to his lover, for the stone not only could be used to destroy it also had the ability to protect it wearer.

Touching his own necklace under his black shirt Itachi sat on his and closed his eyes and bowed his head while murmuring to himself. "Soon my love, we will be together again".

.

**Forest on the outskirts of Konoha **

.

A figure wearing a dove gray cloak began making its way out of a very old yet beautiful cave like tomb. The figure began to see the light for the first time in centuries.

When it finally made outside it looked to the skies that were a dull washout blue, nothing to compare the vivid blue eyes of the figure.

"Where am I?"

Without receiving and answer the lonely figure began to make its way through the forest. Without knowing all that its reappearance would bring.

I'm still alive, sorry for the delay but life it's a bitch. The story is not dead and I will try to update faster.

Please review. Sorry for the typos but it's too troublesome to recheck the chapter.


End file.
